Venomous
by AerisTheStrange
Summary: Sequel to 'Difficult Decisions' Leah is back in Frank with Ozzy and her friends and life seems to be finally working out for the best... or at least that's what she thinks... A/N Might change title later, I couldn't think of one.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1**

It's been about a year since Leah had seen Thrax, he was still in jail obviously from what she had heard from Carl, whom hadn't still the chance or time to come see them here in Frank City. Kayley had been far too busy with her duties as Carl explained, this was very understandable seeing as Kayley was the Mayor of Shane City. Speaking of city, Frank had made a dramatic change over the past year thanks to Tom Colonic, he was doing an excellent job as the new Mayor; much to the despair of Mayor Phlegmming who had no chance of taking back this position again, his job was cleaning duties in the Bowels - a permanent job to be exact. Everyone was grateful for the changes - having Tom Colonic as Mayor certainly was the best choice, everything was finally working out for the best. Frank finally took Shane's advice and is eating healthier - yes, everything was certainly going very well as far as anyone's concerned.

Ozzy rushed into the house that morning, beads of sweat running down his forehead, breathing heavily.

"Hey, guys - oh, Rex - where is everyone?" Ozzy asked, looking around the half-empty room.

"Oh you mean the girls? They're gone over to Beatrice's place - apparently they're all going out tonight," said Rex glumly. *Girls - they always leave us men alone."

"True, true... but that's what makes their gender so facinating - " said Ozzy.

"In what way?"

"They always get you thinking - women are very mysterious..."

"Ah yes - mysterious women."

Drix suddenly entered the room, carrying a bouquet of roses.

"What's with the roses, Drix?" Ozzy asked him.

"They're for Toxin - I thought because she's been so good with taking all the horrible comments from people and not losing her temper that she deserves something for her troubles." said Drix happily.

"Oh - that's very thoughtful of you, Drix. Though are you sure she's gonna like them?" said Rex uncertainly. Drix's smile faded.

"Oh dear - I hadn't thought of that! What if she hates it and finds this present an insult? What'll I do?" said Drix, panicking.

"Whoa, whoa - hold up Dirx, relax, she's probably gonna be happy with whatever you give her," said Ozzy reassuringly.

"I'm not quite sure about that."

"Then what else could you give her?" Rex asked him.

"What does she like?" said Drix.

"I honestly don't have a clue."

"Then keep the roses, Drix!" said Ozzy, getting a little frustrated.

"I know! I'll go buy some black roses!" said Drix, he rushed out of the office leaving Rex and Ozzy.

Rex hesitated. "What if she doesn't like any kind of rose?"

"Oh would you just shut up! Don't tell him anything!" said Ozzy angrily. "I'm sure she'll be happy with what he gives her!"

"Yeah, ok maybe you're right, I'm probably just thinking too much..." said Rex. Ozzy plumped himself down on the chair next to Rex, placing his feet up on top of the table. "Since the girls are out....what will we do now?" he asked, combing back his hair with his hand. Rex shrugged.

"I dunno... wanna just play a game of cards or something?" Rex suggested. Ozzy perked up.

"Egyptian War?!"

"Yup."

"You're goin' down then, Rex!"

"Per-lease - I'll so beat you like last time!" Rex got up off his seat and went to fetch the pack of cards he kept in the cupboard.

"We'll just see about that, Rexy boy," said Ozzy grinning.

"You're on." Rex set the pack down on the table in front of Ozzy and began taking the cards out.

~---~

"I've heard the story before - but I still can't get over how you managed to handle staying with that _maniac_!" said Beatrice, shaking her head at Leah and chuckling. Leah shrugged.

"I just did - but I still have to endure the horrible memories I have from that experience... Thrax isn't one you should mess with and I've certainly learned my lesson..." said Leah, shivering at the thought of the things she went through with him back in Shane City. Leah had cleverly and deliberately left out the part where she went to visit him. She felt that it was just confidential. Roxy clapped her hands together, grabbing their attention.

"All's well that ends well anyway - it's nicer if we forget about the past, right?" said Roxy, smiling at Leah.

Leah nodded. "Right. It's over and we'll push it aside and focus on now," she said in agreement.

"Agreed." said Beatrice, drinking her cup of coffee.

Toxin remained silent for a while. "His plans were amazing... so organized. Faking the common cold was just so brilliant... he could have easily succeeded back in Shane City if no one knew what he was up to." said Toxin, sounding impressed. Roxy made a choking noise.

"_Somebody _seems to like Mr. Thrax by the sounds of it..." she said teasingly.

"I wouldn't have minded to be honest, he _is_ my type of guy..." said Toxin truthfully.

"Take him - _I_ definitely don't want him. From what he did to me I've a complete image of him right now: Vicious and intimidating. That's pretty much all I can say." said Leah.

"Don't forget devillish - it's one word that I thought described him well." said Roxy. Beatrice nodded in agreement.

"That was my thought exactly." said Beatrice.

Roxy looked at the clock. "So... anyone wanna get goin'? Harry said to meet him at the club at eight so we'd be just on time if we left now," said Roxy. The others nodded.

"Sure. Let's get going," said Beatrice, getting up from her seat and picking up her handbag.

"I hope the guys won't get too lonely with us gone.." said Roxy worriedly.

"We've got their number so they can call us or vice versa," said Leah following Beatrice out the door.

"True. I should stop worrying about them, I'm sure they'll be just fine."

~---~

Harry was waiting for them at the entrance to the club, he waved enthusiastically when he spotted them. Gerry was with him too, wearing a warm beige jacket suitable for the cold weather they'd been getting lately.

"Hello ladies, we were wondering whether you were coming or not," said Harry, Beatrice smiled.

"Of course we'd come, silly. What made you think that?" she said, giggling.

Harry grinned. "I was just making sure is all." He shivered as the cold wind blew harshly, he rubbed his hands together. "Jeez - gettin' cold already eh?"

"Perfect weather for November." said Roxy.

"Good thing I wore this jacket then," grinned Gerry. "Rachel was the one that got me this for my birthday last year before she...died."

Harry's smile faded and the ones that knew Rachel remained silent, fading back on memories of her. Gerry cleared his throat. "Anyhoo - let's go in shall we?"

They all nodded eagerly and went inside. It was a small club, suitable for people that just wanted to have an easy night out - nothing too wild and crazy. They took their seats near the bar, feeling relaxed by the smooth atmosphere. Leah rubbed her hands together.

"Well...at least it's warmer in here." she said.

"I heard that they're re-constructing 'The Zit' after it got completey sabotaged by Ozzy and Drix last year," chuckled Gerry. Leah managed to laugh as she thought of it - the only thing that made the memory painful was that Thrax was there. And that's when she supposedly betrayed him as he said. Leah denied it all - she didn't betray him. He had gotten it all wrong.

"Leah?"

Harry interrupted her thoughts, she looked at him, a little startled. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Oh - yes, yes I'm fine!" she said quickly.

Harry, though unconvinced that she was fine, smiled at her. He cleared his throat. "Anyone want a drink or something? It's on me." he said, trying to revert the thought to something else.

"Oh yes, that'll be lovely!" said Beatrice, clapping her hands together and smiling sweetly at Harry. He smiled back, just as charmingly. Leah stared at Beatrice's beautiful face, her glowing cheeks, her sparkling brown eyes - so full of confidence. It made Leah feel low just looking at her.

_If only I had her confidence right now... for God's sake! I just don't get it! What's __**wrong**__ with me all of a sudden? _

The sound of glasses being placed down on the table startled Leah, she looked up at the drink in front of her.

"I thought I'd just get us all orange juice instead of alcohol - nothing too heavy yet, I guess." laughed Harry, sitting down beside Beatrice; taking her hand in his. Leah saw something sparkle on Beatrice's finger.

"Hey - is that a ring?!" said Leah excitedly, suddenly forgetting about her worries. Beatrice blushed, her cheeks glowing redder; she tightened her grip on Harry's hand and giggled.

"Hmm - yes, it is - " she said, giggling. "I think it's 'bout time I let the cat out of the bag. Me and Harry - we're engaged."

"Oh my GOD! That's wonderful!" squealed Leah, taking hold of Beatrice's free hand.

"I knew you guys would end up together at long last!" said Roxy happily, grinning.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Toxin, smiling. She didn't know the two well enough to get into such a state over their engagement, but it was still wonderful all the same.

"Next you'll be telling us you're pregnant!" joked Leah, laughing along with Roxy.

"Hahahaha! Don't rush into _that_ yet, Leah girl!" laughed Beatrice, blushing yet again as she glanced at Harry. Gerry beamed.

"This certainly is such a brilliant surprise! Congratulations Harry, Beatrice!" he said blissfully.

"Thanks so much you guys!" said Beatrice, a look of extreme happiness plastered on her flustered face.

Roxy raised her glass. "Let's make a toast! To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!" they all said simultaneously, gently banging their glasses together. It was all perfect - here she was having fun with her friends, nothing could spoil this moment, nothing at all.

_The horrible material of the cloth was rubbing against her lips, she hated the feeling of it - but what she hated more was the hard thrusts from Thrax as he raped her. Leah shut her eyes tightly as she felt pain from it all, sweat was running from her forehead and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she prayed for it all to end soon. _

_**Let me die!**_

Just kill me now!! 

_**DIE!!**_

_**DIE!!  
**_

_DIE!!___

_"Don't fucking piss me off again baby... it'll only make matters a lot worse for you... raping you wouldn't be the only thing I'd do to you." _

"Leah? Leah! Are you ok?"

It was Gerry's voice. Leah snapped out back to reality and stared blankly at him, she felt her whole body shaking uncontrollably. Sweat ran down her forehead along her cheek and she was having a hard time breathing. Thrax's words rang in her head - why did she decide to remember that event at a time like this?

"Leah?" Gerry asked again, worried.

"I'm fine!" said Leah hastily, trying to reassure him. He looked at her, his eyes filled with worry. Leah got up from her seat.

"Sorry can you excuse me for a bit - I just need to use the restroom." she said, walking away from them. She wiped the sweat away with the back of her hand, her legs felt like jelly as she walked further down towards the ladies' restroom. A couple of young he-viruses were leaning against the wall beside the entrance, Leah didn't take any notice of them and headed towards the entrance.

"Hey that's that girl right?" one of the germs said, staring at Leah.

"Yeah - the one that hung around with that so-called badass." the other answered.

"What's a wuss like her doin' with a virus anyways."

"I heard he failed to kill Frank and took this little bitch with him to Shane's body - like his little _slave!_"

"He failed to take down Shane too - heard he's in captivity now."

"Then what's _she_ doin' back in Frank? Shouldn't she be in jail too?"

"She left her Master behind." one jeered, they all snickered, causing Leah to feel sick.

"Hey - maybe she's out looking for another Master."

"She's a slut."

"I'm not a slut!" Leah shouted, feeling herself tremble with anger. They all laughed as she said this.

"Did the slut just talk back?"

"She's tryin' to act tough - for a weak bitch like her."

"Maybe she's really tryin' to hook up with us, eh?"

They all sniggered once more, smiling mockingly at her.

"You want us, don't you baby?"

"As a replacement from your old Master."

"Which you left behind."

"What happened? He got too boring for you?"

"You probably wanted someone else when the fun ran out."

"Maybe more than one Master this time."

This caused them to laugh more, Leah swallowed, fighting back the tears. She wasn't a slut. They were all wrong.

They all walked in closer to Leah, causing her to step back away from them.

"Come with us then, slut."

"We wouldn't mind having a chick like you."

"You can be our little slave then..."

Two of the germs from the gang grabbed Leah's wrists, holding her as she fought frantically to break free from their grasp. The leader pushed open the door that led to a large room with many supplies left around in boxes or on shelves, they followed him inside and closed the door behind him. The leader pulled out a cloth from one of the boxes and succeeded in finding an old rope.

"Let's gag her and tie her up - there's nothing like a good old bondage to make things a little more interesting..." he grinned. The other viruses mumbled in agreement, he tossed the rope to one of the viruses and gagged Leah with the cloth. She struggled, the rope tied tightly around her wrists so she couldn't break free. The leader placed himself on top of her, his hands began removing her skirt-

_NO! Stop it!_

_STOP IT!!_

_I DON'T WANT THIS!_

_STOP IT!!!__  
_

The door suddenly burst open, causing the viruses to turn around, startled. The leader pulled his hands away from her skirt, which had only gotten down as far as her knees. Leah felt relieved when she saw who it was.

It was Toxin.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?!" the leader snarled.

"Let her go," said Toxin, angrily. The leader grinned evilly.

"Try and make us, baby."

Toxin lunged at them, landing a swift kick in the virus's face, her sharp heels catching his nose and causing it to bleed. He fell over, clutching his bleeding nose.

"You fuckin' bitch! I'll teach you not to mess with me!" he yelled angrily, he sprang forwards off the ground, trying to punch Toxin. She dodged gracefully and swung her hand hard against the back of his neck, causing him to crash into a couple of supplies with such powerful force. His gang ran towards her, she turned around quickly and crushed her heels against them, giving them a powerful kick. They fell down, crashing into some more supplies and boxes, knocking them out cold. Toxin walked over to the injured leader, she stopped an inch away from him and gave him another strong kick in his side, causing him to choke with the pain. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up close to her face, her black hair tickling his cheeks.

"Don't mess with me, bastard. I'd have no trouble in killing you - got that?" said Toxin quietly, throwing him down into the messy pile of broken supplies and walking over to Leah. She pulled the cloth off and untied the rope around Leah's wrists, Leah quickly got up off the ground and yanked up her skirt, her face flustered.

"Thanks, Toxin... you saved me from almost getting raped for the second time..." said Leah, trying hard not to let the tears flow out freely. Toxin smiled at her.

"It's no problem..." she said, placing a hand on Leah's shoulder. "Let's go to the restroom and get you cleaned up, ok? Your face is a little dusty from being on the ground."

Leah nodded and followed Toxin out of the room and towards the restroom. Toxin ran some hot water in one of the sinks, she yanked off some paper and soaked it in the water; she then began gently scrubbing off the dirt on Leah's face and arms. Toxin noticed a tear roll down Leah's face.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Mm - yeah, I'm good." Leah answered, wiping the tear away furiously.

_Stop it! Stop thinking about it! Stop crying and pull yourself together!!_

"It's ok to talk... I'm here if you need to talk about anything, or even if you need a shoulder to cry on." said Toxin sympathetically. Leah smiled gratefully at her.

"No, it's ok - it's all stupid anyway," Leah murmured, feeling embarrassed.

"Whatever you say, Leah. If you don't feel comfortable that's fine - but like I said, if you ever need to talk; I'm here." said Toxin, wiping off the last of the dirt on her cheek.

"I will~ I promise." said Leah, though she didn't know how she'd ever pluck up the courage to tell Toxin these things.

Maybe it was best just to keep quiet and try to deal with her problems by herself.


	2. Chapter 2: A Phone Call

**Chapter 2**

Toxin and Leah made their way back to where the others were, Beatrice looked up worriedly at them.

"Is everything all right? Where have you guys been?" she asked anxiously as Leah and Toxin took their seats.

"It's all good now ~ Leah just got into a little bit of a mess with some virus bastards." Toxin explained calmly, Leah nodded.

"Yeah - but I'm ok now. Well, if Toxin hadn't come looking for me I wouldn't have been ok." said Leah, smiling gratefully at Toxin. "Thanks again, Toxin."

"No problem, Leah."

Beatrice breathed out, relieved. "Oh thank God - don't ever do that again! You had me worried!" said Beatrice, hugging Leah tightly. Leah stiffened.

"You do realize that I'm not a little kid," she said, laughing.

"I know, but ever since you told me the things you went through with Thrax I've been worrying about you - I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you again!"

"I'll be fine. I've got Ozzy now, right?" said Leah reassuringly.

"Yeah, I suppose - I'd better stop worrying then."

Gerry looked at his watch. "We'd better get goin'. It's getting late," he said. "You ladies' have a ride home?"

"Yeah - Beatrice drove us here." said Roxy, getting up from her seat with Leah and Toxin.

"That's good then - we'll see you guys later, ok?" said Gerry as they all headed out of the club and were about to go their seperate ways.

"Bye, Gerry! Bye Harry!" Leah called, waving goodbye. Roxy breathed in the cool air.

"Mmm - don't you just love the smell of fresh air?" she said with satisfaction.

"Yeah ~ though it's really cold tonight..." said Beatrice, getting into the car with the others; she started the engine and drove off down the street.

*~--~*

"Welcome back, ladies!" Rex greeted Leah, Roxy and Toxin happily as they entered the room. Ozzy looked up from his cards.

"Well you guys took your time," said Ozzy.

"Sorry baby, did you miss us?" said Leah giving Ozzy a kiss on the cheek. "It looks like you've been passing the time with a game of cards during our absence."

"Ah yeah, baby - I bet Rex this time!" said Ozzy proudly, Rex chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah big whoop," he laughed, scooping up his own cards and shuffling them, Ozzy passed him his own cards.

"Soo - anything interesting happen tonight?" Ozzy asked them.

Leah looked at Toxin.

"No nothing really special happned... we just pretty much relaxed," Toxin lied smoothly, not wanting to mention the little trouble Leah had with those viruses. Leah smiled thankfully at Toxin.

"Ah good," said Rex, putting the pack of cards back in the cupboard. He yawned and stretched his arms. "Oh lordy I'm tired - I'm just gonna turn in ok, guys? See you all in the morning." He sauntered tiredly up the stairs, a few minutes later they heard his bedroom door close. Roxy looked around.

"Where's Drix? Is he gone to bed too?" she asked Ozzy.

"Yeah, he went to bed about an hour ago," said Ozzy, resting his hands behind his head.

Roxy turned to Toxin. "I'm gonna go turn in too - it's late. Goodnight you guys."

"I'm gonna go too, ok? Night," said Toxin, she followed Roxy up the stairs; leaving Leah and Ozzy alone in the kitchen. Leah rubbed her arm uncomfortably, feeling awkward in the sudden silence. How unnerving it was. Ozzy cleared his throat, obviously the silence was just annoying him.

"So um - did you have a good time tonight?" he asked her, smiling. Leah looked up at him.

"Oh yes - I did," Leah lied. "Harry and Beatrice are engaged." she added, quickly changing the subject. Ozzy beamed.

"That's great! I'll be sure to tell them I said congratulations!" said Ozzy cheerfully, he got up from the table and stretched tiredly. "Aaah! Jeez it's sure late - I'm gonna go turn in ok, Leah?"

"Goodnight, Ozzy," said Leah, kissing him. Ozzy made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, Leah heard the door close and there was silence once more. The ticking of the clock and a few noises from outside was all that accompanied her, it was suffocating - being all alone down in the kitchen with her horrible thoughts clogging up her mind. Leah couldn't take anymore of this and retreated up the stairs to her bedroom - she felt a little better in her room knowing that the others were up here too. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled on an old black shirt and shorts - what she called her 'pyjamas'; Leah climbed into her bed and sat down on the covers, hugging her knees against her chest. She stared out at the darkness from the window next to her, several street lamps were visible and she could see the light rain gently run against the window. Even this became sickening, she got off the bed and drew the curtains; blocking the window so she could no longer see the depressing view. She pulled back the covers and got in the bed, pulling the covers up underneath her chin; she rested her cheek upon her knees. Her breathing was she could hear right now excluding the noises from outside, it was all silent once again. Sleep was the last thing on her mind right now, the main thought was those same words that repeated in her head like a broken record: _"Don't fucking piss me off again baby... it'll only make matters a lot worse for you... raping you wouldn't be the only thing I'd do to you." _

What was so important about that sentence? It had nothing to do with anything right now! Though maybe it was because Thrax had raped her that made her remember those very words he spoke, maybe and maybe not...  
Leah felt her heart ache once more when she remembered the rape - and how she almost let it happen again tonight. She remembered each painful thrust - and the pain she felt afterwards when it was all over. It wasn't the worst feeling - the punishment was unbearable, that was definitely the worst part-

Leah's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp sting from her arm and her neck, her hand automatically reached up to her neck, feeling the area where Thrax had injected the needle. She felt a small lump throb every second and snatched her hand away; she quickly got out of bed and rushed to the small bathroom in her room, Leah gazed at her neck in the mirror: The black mark had appeared once more.

She gasped, unable to understand why it was coming back. Perhaps the venom had taken affect after a year from being in her body, she then checked her throbbing arm: the black mark was also there.

Leah pulled open the drawer of the cabinet and took out a couple of bandages, she wrapped them around the black mark on her arm and her neck. She didn't want to have anyone look at them as well as herself - it was just too ugly and it brought back painful memories. Leah switched off the light after placing the bandages back in the cabinet, she climbed back into her bed and tried to get some sleep.

*--*

_Rough chains held Leah up against the wall, her bare back hitting the cold bricks. It was so cold in the torture chamber, the only piece of material that she had on was the cloth that gagged her; she knew what was going to happen and was terrified. Leah felt a claw run along her thigh and saw that same old smirk. _

_"I told you not to piss me off, baby... I warned you that it would make matters worse... now look where it's gotten you..." said Thrax, grinning. He groped one of her breasts, slighting piercing her with his claws. Leah shut her eyes tight, just wanting the whole thing to end. Thrax chuckled. _

_"You don't wanna see this, do you baby? Don't worry... I'll make sure you don't see one bit of this..." he said slyly, taking out another cloth similar to the one she had over her mouth and covered her eyes. The next thing Leah felt was a hard thrust inside her... _

_NO! Stop it!_

_STOP IT!!_

"STOP IT!!" Leah screamed, waking up from her sleep. She was covered in cold sweat, shivering uncontrollably, she could almost feel the painful thrusts from Thrax as he raped her in the nightmare. Leah rubbed the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, her heart was beating hard against her chest, she dug her fingers in her skin.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about it?" she whispered to herself, she heard footsteps outside her bedroom in the hallway and held her breath. The footsteps stopped outside her room and she heard a knock on the door.

"Leah? Are you ok?"

It was Ozzy. Panicking, Leah hesitated on what to answer back. "Um - I'm fine Ozzy."

Ozzy opened the door and entered the room, looking concerned. "I heard you screaming... were you having a nightmare?" he asked her, sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"Well...sort of," she murmured, feeling embarrassed that her screams had been heard.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"Are you sure?"

"Well..." Leah drew in her breath. "Ok... today, when I was out with Beatrice and the others, a couple of viruses almost raped me."

"What! Leah - why didn't you tell me earlier!?" said Ozzy angrily.

Leah winced at the anger in his voice. "I just didn't want to talk about it... that wasn't the only thing that bothered me."

"What was the other thing then?"

"They knew me as Thrax's little 'slave'..."

Ozzy frowned. "So these bastards knew Thrax?"

"Yeah. And they know about his arrest!"

"They bothered you because you were what they called Thrax's 'slave'?"

"Not exactly - they thought I was nothing more then a slut out looking for another 'Master' after abandoning Thrax."

"To hell with them! You didn't abandon that fucker! He needed to be kept behind bars!" said Ozzy, raising his voice a little. He paused, fingering the material on the sheet. "That reminds me... why didn't you want Thrax dead?"

"I just didn't want to be doing the same as what he did - killing isn't in my nature..." Leah replied, not really wanting to tell him the whole truth.

"Oh... well - at least he's kept in a place where he cannot do anyone any harm." said Ozzy light-heartedly, he took Leah's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be fine, Leah baby, if you have a problem just please tell me ok? Y'know I'm here to help you..." he leaned over and kissed Leah lovingly before heading out of her bedroom and back to his own.

Leah lay back down on the bed and tried yet again to get some sleep, ignoring the constant replay of her nightmare...

*~--~*

Drix rushed down the stairs with the bouquet of black roses hidden behind his back, he sprang into the kitchen; almost falling flat on his face in front of Toxin, he came to a hault and presented the flowers to her.

"Um... for you, Toxin. Just a little something to show my thanks on your brilliant behaviour!" said Drix sheepishly, handing her the flowers. She took them from him, a little surprised, she breathed in their radiant scent and smiled.

"Thanks Drix! I really love them! You know you didn't have to go through the trouble," Toxin gushed.

Drix blushed. "It really was no problem at all, Toxin. I was more than happy to get them for you since you've certainly done well with your behaviour and kept yourself from lashing out people who yelled abuse at you."

"Oh Drix, you're so sweet." said Toxin, giving Drix a friendly peck on the cheek. He blushed once more, feeling really good about himself.

"And I have to thank you, Toxin, for having to put up with me this past year," said Ozzy, grinning.

"Oh don't worry about it - you've been really awesome for supervising me and I couldn't have mantained my good behaviour if it wasn't for you," laughed Toxin. Ozzy smiled triumphantly.

"I'm glad to hear it!"

Roxy entered the kitchen, stretching her arms tiredly, her red hair in a mess. She rubbed her eyes and waved good morning to them.

"Mornin' guys - is Leah not up yet?" she murmured tiredly, still obviously not quite awake yet.

"No, she's still sleepin' -" said Ozzy.

"That's quite unusual for her to be sleeping in - she's normally up earlier than the rest of us," said Roxy, frowning.

"You mean up earlier than you," joked Rex, passing her a cup of coffee. Roxy gently punched his arm fondly.

"Cheek. But that's definitely true - what can I say, I love my sleep." grinned Roxy, taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh yes, you sure do - toast?" Rex asked her, holding up two slices of bread.

"Yes please, darling."

They heard the stairs creak and Leah entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Mornin'," she said, taking a seat down at the table.

"Mornin' sleepy head," said Ozzy placing a cup of coffee in front of her. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah," Leah lied smoothly, sipping her coffee and trying to act normal. She noticed the bouquet of roses in Toxin's hands. "Where'd you get them? They're lovely." she added, trying to change to subject.

"Drix got them for me as a present," said Toxin.

"Oh? A birthday present?"

"No, it's just to show his thanks on my behaviour."

"Oh - that was kind of you Drix!"

Drix smiled happily, obviously proud of what he had done. Suddenly Leah's cellphone started ringing, she snatched it up and answered it; the others watched closely, curious as to who it was.

"Hello?" Leah asked nervously.

_"Hey, Leah! It's me Carl!" _

"Oh! Carl!"

The others smiled excitedly after hearing who it was.  
_  
"How have you been, Leah?" _

"Oh, I've been great!"

_"What about the others? Are they doing good?"_

"Oh definitely, I'm so glad to be back in Frank with my friends - but I really miss you guys so much!"

_"We miss you guys too!"_

"How's Kayley?"

_"Doing mighty fine! She just turned twelve a few months ago - you should have seen Jacob, he was all 'Oh my goodness, my beautiful Kayley is growing up before my very eyes! Soon she'll be a Highschool girl!' Ugh - that bastard is just plain weird if you ask me."_

"Awww, tell her I said congratulations! And yes, that man _is_ weird. Be sure to keep an eye on her when Jacob's around."

_"I sure will! I've been watching him like a Hawk ever since he made that comment! I'm just convinced that he's a pervert or something."_

"I'm sure Kayley's having that thought too."

_"Haha, she's starting to regret that she ever hired him!"_

"Poor dear." Leah paused, hesitating. "...Um, how's it going with - you know - Thrax?" she could have punched herself for asking this, but curiousity was getting the better of her.

_"Oh, Thrax - he's been ok-ish. We haven't really succeeded in changing his attitude that's for sure. He's gotten worse lately - lashing out at Kayley everytime she'd come talk to him. She's just trying to change him - which is obviously a complete fail at the moment. I don't know what he has against her - but he's been wanting to talk to you... I'm afraid Kayley hasn't let him for unknown reasons."_

"He wants to talk to me?"

_"Yeah... I don't know why but I don't like it either way. He's just gotten really aggressive lately, threatening Kayley and such."_

"I wonder why..."

_"It's simple. He just wants out - viruses like him don't really do well in jail. It's been a year since his last kill and he's yearning for it."_

"Oh... Do you think he'll ever change?"

_"I don't know - it'll take some time to try and get to talk to him properly first, but I honestly don't know, Leah."_

Leah swallowed. "Has he - said anything else?"

_"I don't really know - Kayley was the one visiting him most of the times and I've only visited him about three times so far. He hates me more than he hates Kayley. He's just convinced that I was also the one that made you betray him."_

"I never betrayed him - I wish he'd stop saying that! That stubborn bastard!"

_"He certainly is stubborn - but we'll find a way to get him to listen to us. But anyway other then that, how are things with you and Ozzy? _

Leah giggled and looked at Ozzy. "Things are going well between us, very well to be exact!" she said, blushing. Ozzy grinned happily.

_"Oooh - that sounds heartfelt. Is the sex good?"_

"Carl! Stop it!" giggled Leah, blushing even more.

"Oh you know it, babeh!" Ozzy teased, overhearing what Carl had said.

Carl laughed. _"Just messin' with you, Leah." _He paused for a second, Leah heard another voice murmuring in the background over the phone. _"I'd better get goin', Kayley needs me to do something for her." _

"That's ok, Carl. I'm so glad you called! Are you guys gonna come visit us soon?"

_"We're still trying to look into that - hopefully if things go well we'll be able to visit. See ya later, Leah! It was nice talking to you once again!"_

"Same here Carl, bye!" and she hung up. The others stared eagerly, waiting to hear what the news was over in Shane City.

"So? What happened? Is everything going well with keeping Thrax under control?" Roxy asked nervously.

"Unfortunately they haven't been able to talk to him properly - he just won't listen. And his behaviour is just as aggressive, he keeps lashing out at Kayley..." Leah explained sadly.

"Damn stubborn fucker!" cursed Ozzy, Drix winced at his bad language.

"Isn't there any way of getting through to him?" Drix asked.

"They're still trying to get him to listen - he's just convinced that they were the ones that made me betray him."

"But you _didn't _betray him, for fuck's sake!" said Ozzy angrily.

Drix sighed. "We can do without the foul language, Jones."

"Whatever."

"When are they gonna come visit?" Rex asked, changing the subject.

"They're not sure - but they're still trying to find a chance to visit us." said Leah. "In the meantime they really ought to focus of keeping Thrax under control - God knows what would happen if he was left under the supervision of someone else..."

"Someone like Jacob!" scoffed Rex.

"Oh God - never him!" said Roxy rolling her eyes. "Thrax'd definitely escape if Jacob was supervising him."

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer..." groaned Ozzy. "The last thing we need is that _maniac_ on the loose once more..."

Roxy cleared her throat. "Let's just pretend we never had this conversation."

"Agreed."

Leah finished up her coffee and went upstairs to get dressed.

_That is definitely the last thing we need... the last thing __**I**__ need too..._


	3. Chapter 3: The DNA Chain

**Chapter 3**

**Leah's subconscious**

_***---***_

_Leah cleared her throat. __"__So, um, so what d__'__you do for a living?__"__ she asked, trying to make conversation. _

"_I__'__m a virus, baby, I just entered this body a few weeks ago. Don__'__t worry, baby, I aint gonna take this body down, it__'__s about time I settled down in one place for a while. It gives me a chance to meet cute chicks like you,__"__ said Thrax, smirking at Leah. _

_Leah flushed deep red. __"__Wha- uh, thanks.__"__ she said, pushing back her hair out of her eye. _

"_I__'__m guessing you__'__re a white blood cell then, baby?__"__ said Thrax. _

"_Yes. I just work as the Mayor__'__s assistant, the job isn__'__t as easy as you think. Apparently the Mayor is one lazy ass, if I might add.__"__ said Leah giggling. Thrax chuckled._

"_I don__'__t give a damn about the Mayor anyway,__"__ said Thrax grinning. _

"_I__'__m glad to hear it,__"__ said Leah. _

_Rachel suddenly came bounding over to Leah. __"__Leah, I thought you said you were coming?__"__ she said. She suddenly spotted Thrax, she eyed him up and down, not impressed. __"__Am I interrupting anything?__"__ she asked. _

"_Well, no -__"_

"_Yes.__"__ said Thrax, calmly. Rachel looked taken aback by his response. Leah looked at him surprisingly, it was the way he said it, like he didn__'__t really care what people thought of him. _

"_Well, I-I guess I__'__ll see you in a while then, Leah?__"__ said Rachel, ignoring Thrax completely. _

"_Yes, yes you will,__"__ said Leah, trying to sound reassuring. Rachel then marched off, giving nervous glances back at Thrax. _

"_You didn__'__t have to say it like that...__"__ Leah mumbled, but she sounded quite impressed. _

"_I was just being honest, baby,__"__ said Thrax, smirking. _

_Leah smiled at him, suddenly her nervousness had completely disappeared. _

_Maybe coming to this club wasn't a complete waste after all...._

_***---***_

_Leah walked back over to the bar, Thrax was still sitting in the same spot, waiting for her. _

"_Hi, babeh, back so soon?__"__ said Thrax, grinning. _

"_The others left early,__"__ said Leah sitting next to him. __"__We have all this time for ourselves.__"_

"_Wanna just go see where I live?__"__ said Thrax._

"_Are you only saying that so you could have your wicked way with me?__"__ said Leah, giggling. _

"_That__'__s only if you want me to, baby,__"__ said Thrax, grinning. _

_Leah chuckled. She had no idea why she brought that up, but he didn__'__t seem to be put off by it. Either way, she agreed to go see where he lives and they both exited the club. _

"_You__'__ve got quite a nice place here, Thrax,__"__ said Leah as they entered his house. _

"_Yeah, it is quite the place, aint it, babeh?__"__ said Thrax, smoothly running his claw along her neck. She felt mesmerized by his touch, letting his claw run lower and lower, across her collarbone. He kissed her neck passionately, playing with the bra straps, she felt his other hand caress her hip, pulling gently at the material on her skirt. Thrax turned her facing him and kissed her hungrily on the lips, his hand resting on her back while the other smoothly touched her thighs. Leah felt herself trembling with excitement, she pushed off his trench coat. __"__Shouldn__'__t we be doing this in the bedroom?__"__ she said breathlessly. Thrax nodded and she followed him up to his room. Once they were inside, Thrax continued kissing Leah zealously, she removed his grey sweater and ran her fingers across his chest. He then removed her shirt, bra and skirt. He kissed her collarbone passionately, making his way down towards her bosom. Leah stiffened as she felt his tongue slide over the centre of her breast, she placed her hand at the back of his head, pushing him a little closer. His kiss roughened, drawing slight moans from Leah. He then stopped to remove his underwear, likewise her own. He lay her down on the bed and pushed himself hard into her, Leah winced at the pain, she yanked his hair. _

"_T-Thrax-__"__ she stammered breathlessly. The pain then eased as she got used to it, enjoying the sensational feeling it gave her. A few hours later, Thrax collapsed beside her, feeling breathless. He kissed her neck smoothly. _

"_How was it?__"__ he mumbled. _

"_Very good,__"__ she said breathlessly, her heart hammering against her chest. __"__You don__'__t mind if I use your shower?__"__ she added._

"_Feel free to use it, baby,__"__ said Thrax. _

_Leah gathered up her clothes and made her way towards the bathroom. _

_***---***___

_"__C__'__mon, there__'__s something I wanna show you,__"__ said Thrax going upstairs, Leah followed him into his bedroom. She gazed around at the room, remembering the time she was last in here. She felt her face flush as she remembered what happened. Thrax opened the drawer of his cabinet and pulled out a black chain with glowing white objects inside it. Leah frowned when she saw it. _

"_Like it,__"__ said Thrax, twirling it around his finger. _

"_What is it?__"__ said Leah. _

"_It__'__s a chain filled with the DNA beads from my victims, very precious they are to them, they__'__re kept up in the hypothalamus. Snatch one of these babies and my victims heat up like a sidewalk on a summer day,__"__ said Thrax, smiling proudly at the chain. _

"_What - what type of virus are you? Ebola?__"__ said Leah, nervously. _

"_Ebola__'__s a case of dandruff compared to me. No, baby, you__'__re looking at one of the most deadliest viruses anyone__'__s ever see this - this here little DNA bead comes from a little girl in Riverside, California, didn__'__t like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks. And this one, nice lady in Detroit, Mowtown - six days flat. And there__'__s this old guy in Philly - I killed him in seventy two hours,__"__ said Thrax, grinning. Leah looked worriedly at him. _

"_S-seventy two .... hours!?__"__ she said, astonished. _

"_Yeah, I__'__m gettin__'__ better as I go along, baby, but the problem is I never set a record,__"__ said Thrax angrily. Leah stared at him, frowning. Thrax chuckled. _

"_Don__'__t worry, baby, I ain__'__t gonna take down Frank, I told you before remember...__"__ said Thrax walking over to her. _

"_Y-yes,__"__ said Leah, calming down._

_Thrax then, without warning, slyly but smoothly wrapped the chain around her neck. She felt tense by his sudden touch, her heart started beating fast. _

"_Looks good on you, babeh, you wear it well...__"__ said Thrax, kissing her neck, his hand touching her breast eagerly. He ran his other hand along her hip, sliding it teasingly up her skirt and groping her between her legs. Leah gasped, feeling overwhelmed by his touch. No, don't let it happen again! Think about Ozzy! Just - don't - Leah pulled herself away from Thrax. __"__Th-Thrax, I - I don__'__t think it__'__s a right time t-to be doing stuff like this -__"__ said Leah hastily, fixing her skirt and trying to remain cool, though her whole body was trembling from that rather short event. _

"_Why, baby? Didn__'__t you want to?__"__ said Thrax._

"_Well - I- I did but-__"_

"_You have a look of guilt on your face,__"__ said Thrax cutting her off, he walked slowly over to her. __"__What__'__re you hiding?__"_

"_I - I - nothing!__"__ said Leah desperately. _

"_You__'__re lying, I can see it in your eyes, c__'__mon, spit it out,__"__ Thrax demanded. _

"_It__'__s-it__'__s just...Ozzy,__"__ Leah blabbed nervously. _

"_What? Who__'__s __'__Ozzy__'__?__"__ said Thrax, frowning. _

_Leah took a deep breath. __"__Ozzy, Osmosis Jones that is, is my boyfriend.__"__ said Leah sadly. __"__I - I don__'__t know what came over me when I met you - but I knew what I was doing when I had sex with you - there was just something about you - you make me feel nervous when I__'__m around you, it__'__s something I never really felt before - I like it, but the fact is, I don__'__t know what to do. I don__'__t want to hurt Ozzy, but I don__'__t want to stop seeing you!__"_

"_I can only give you two options - Break it off with him, or carry on this relationship behind his back,__"__ said Thrax. _

"_You__'__re kidding right? I don__'__t know if I could do either of them!__"__ said Leah hopelessly. _

"_You__'__d have to, baby, otherwise the other option would be to pretend this whole thing never happened between us,__"__ said Thrax, tugging at the chain around her neck. _

"_Now I definitely wouldn__'__t take that option,__"__ said Leah, half-chuckling. _

"_Then which is it, baby?__"__ said Thrax, tugging the chain a little harder so that she was pulled a little closer to him._

"_I- I think... I don__'__t think - I__'__ll tell him about this...__"__ said Leah unsurely, Thrax smirked. _

"_If that__'__s what you want.... tell me, baby, did you and this Jones make love? Cuz what happened on Friday night seemed like it was your first time having sex.__"__ said Thrax, drawing Leah closer. _

"_No we didn__'__t. And yes, it was,__"__ said Leah. _

"_Good. I__'__m glad to hear that, babeh,__"__ said Thrax, kissing her vehemently. He pushed off his trench coat and removed Leah__'__s skirt and the rest of her garments likewise his own. She felt him caress her between her legs, causing her to gasp yet again. _

"_Why do you torture me like this?__"__ said Leah, giggling breathlessly. _

"_I ain__'__t torturing you, baby, think of it as arousing you instead, I love hearing your moans,__"__ Thrax chuckled. _

"_Insufferable tease,__"__ laughed Leah. __"__So, Thrax, was it your first time having sex that Friday? Cuz to me, it didn__'__t seem like it,__"__ Leah added. _

"_Nope. I__'__ve done this a lot before, only it never felt as good,__"__ said Thrax, smirking. His mouth then took over from where his hands were. _

"_Whoa - ok, ok this is new - uh, Th-Thrax, I - I think that__'__s enough - __"__ said Leah, half-laughing. _

"_What__'__s the matter, baby? Too much for you?__"__ said Thrax, chuckling. _

"_What? No, no - well, ok maybe a little - __"__ said Leah quickly. _

"_We could just carry on doing this normally,__"__ said Thrax. _

"_Sure,__"__ said Leah. _

_***---* **_

_"Ozzy?!" said Leah worriedly, she looked at Thrax. "Thrax what're you-"_

Ozzy slid out from the germs' clutches and kicked Thrax away from him and the other germs, he slid over to Drix. 

_"What kept you?!" he asked him. Rex and Roxy rushed over to Leah. _

_"We didn't expect you to come!" said Roxy. _

_"What's going on? Ozzy?" said Leah confusingly. Ozzy looked at her. _

_"Here's your proof! Thrax was plotting to kill Frank!" said Ozzy, Leah gasped, unable to believe what he said. Drix got out a large grenade from his cabinet._

_"This is only used for the most stubborn of cold symptoms," said Drix, he tried to place it inside the opening in his gun arm but struggled. "Ugh - darn it!"_

"Get them!" shouted Thrax.

_"What the - ahh!!" Ozzy was suddenly attacked by a group of germs, Rex and Roxy rushed in to help. Ozzy kicked away some of the germs, one guy pinned him down, trying to strangle Ozzy._

"Drix - I could use a little help here!" said Ozzy as the germ was trying to stab him in the throat with a knife. "Gimme that thing!" he added, taking the grenade off Drix, he pulled out the pin with his teeth and hurled it at them. 

_"Oh!" cried Drix with fright, he pulled Ozzy away and grabbed Leah by the hand. Rex and Roxy followed them, rushing out of the way as the grenade exploded. Surrounding everything with this cold, soft, light blue substance and popping the zit. Drix got up from the ground and shook the substance off of him, shivering with the cold. Ozzy stared up at the large opening where the zit had been._

_"Whoo! Mr. Thrax has left the building!" he said happily. Leah got up and rubbed some of the blue substance off her arms, she walked over to Ozzy. _

_"Ozzy, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." said Leah sadly. "I should have known from the start... How could I have been so stupid..." _

_"Whoa, hey - Leah, girl, it's ok - it's over now. It's all over - forget about him. Just forget all about him, ok? C'mon, let's get back home, we'll talk about it then," said Ozzy, putting his arm around Leah. The others followed him out of what was left of the club._

_***---* **_

_"Hai babeh, did you miss me?" _

_"Th-Thrax!" said Leah, shocked to see him still alive and not even injured. He smirked devillishly. _

_"So I guess you've figured it all out... thanks to Jones - so you just left me there right? Just because of it!" said Thrax sourly, clenching his fist. "So all that was just nothing - how fucking sad!" he added angrily. _

_"You were gonna kill Frank! You lied to me!" said Leah hotly._

_"It worked didn't it? It could have all worked out -- but then you chose to betray me - and now you're back with Jones, you fucking thought everything would be back to normal - well that's all gonna change, baby - you're gonna pay for doing such a fucking stupid thing like that!" Thrax yelled, he grabbed Leah, his hand tightly over her mouth, blocking out her cries for help. He ran out of the office. _

_The place Thrax was taking her to was the very place she never wanted to set foot in again: The old torture chamber. She struggled and kicked, and tried to break free from Thrax's clutches, but her struggles proved useless. At the very end of the chamber was a dark, musty old cage built into the wall, Thrax stopped in front of it, he grabbed Leah's arm._

_"This'll teach you not to fuckin' mess with me!" said Thrax, he dug his claw along her arm, stopping at her wrists. He made sure the heat in his index finger wasn't too hot so that it didn't effect her whole body, it was still hot enough to cause her to scream with the pain. Hot tears ran from her eyes. the pain was unbearable, her whole arm felt like it was being ripped apart. He did the exact same thing to the other arm, her sleeves had been ripped away from the heat, she gazed at the deep marks on her arm, still feeling the pain sting her. Thrax opened the gate and pushed her inside the cage. _

_"Don't worry, baby, I'll get you out as soon as I've gotten what I need..." said Thrax, shutting the door behind her and walking off._

_***---***_

_"Why did you take me here? What's going on!" Leah demanded angrily, though she felt herself shaking with fear. _

_Thrax sensed that she was afraid and smirked. "I was sure you would have known already baby, that look you gave me when I told you I wasn't mad about you giving away your disguise - I thought you had me all figured out. I thought you'd have expected something like this to happen." _

_"How...did you know that..." Leah asked, panickingly._

_"You're just sometimes too easy to read." Thrax replied. _

_Leah bowed her head. "So I'm being punished right? For something that was an accident." _

_"You need to be disciplined baby. I told you not to blow your cover and you did - you were too careless, that's why you need to be punished." _

_"What do you plan on doing to me?" Leah questioned him worriedly. She heard that same chuckle from him - obviously the punishment wasn't going to be like last time; which is something she had expected anyway. Thrax turned to the germs on Leah's right. _

_"Bring her over here - right in front of that table," he said casually, the viruses obediantly did what they were told to do and dragged Leah by the arm towards the table. Thrax gestured for them to remove the chain around her wrists, Leah watched nervously as Thrax pulled out something thin and sharp: A needle. _

_Thrax took hold of Leah's hand and pinned it down on the hard surface of the table, she struggled a bit, her heart racing as she wondered what that needle was for. _

_"What's that for? What're you gonna do to me?!" she asked frantically. _

_"This needle holds a peculiar sort of venom inside it - don't worry baby, it aint fatal." said Thrax, grinning devillishly. _

_"But you're gonna inject it in me aren't you?" _

_"Of course."_

Without warning, Thrax dug the needle into Leah's arm, injecting the venom into her. She felt the substance burn her, the pain was unbearably immense - she felt as if her whole body was ripping apart from the inside. Her stomach heaved, she prayed she wouldn't throw up - not in front of these people. Suddenly - as if by magic - the pain eased and everything seemed back to normal. She felt a little relieved, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead - was the punishment over?

_Thrax didn't let go of her hand, he reached into his pocket and got another another needle - bigger than the last one he used. "This one's the exact same venom - only stronger. Your punishment aint over baby - if you're gonna disobey me then you have to pay for it. I need to teach you to know your place and respect me - accidents mean nothing! That's not an excuse! When I give you an order you follow it!" said Thrax angrily, he injected the needle into the same spot in her arm. The burning this time was more immense - and the pain was eating at her. The ripping feeling became much worse - she felt as if millions of shards of glass were stabbing her insides and that fire at a very high degrees was burning her at the same time. She struggled, swallowing back the vomit, her blood felt cold despite the fact that everywhere else was practically on fire. She felt something spill down at the side of her mouth - blood? No, it was only her saliva. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth and the pain. She felt like she was dying - correction, she wanted to die from all this that was happening.  
It lasted a bit longer than expected, but the pain eased eventually - though this time she still felt a slight burning in her body, and she felt incredibly sick. Leah wiped the saliva from her mouth. _

_"Is - it - over?" she stammered hoarsely. She was shaking uncontrollably._

_Thrax grinned malevolently. "Had enough?" _

_"Yes! I've had enough! Just please, let me go!" Leah pleaded desperately, tears still spilling down her cheeks. _

_"There's no way I'm gonna do that - you need one more shot baby, you're almost close to becoming so loyal..." said Thrax, he got out a small vile that had the same venom and placed more into the needle. Leah struggled frantically, pulling her hand away from him. _

_"No please don't do this!! I'm sorry! I'll never disobey you again! Please, Thrax!! PLEASE!!" Leah begged. _

_Thrax ignored her. "Hold her down and get a cloth." he said to one of the viruses. The others held her tight so that she couldn't break free, she struggled more, the germ came back with the cloth and blindfolded her. _

_"No, please!! I've seriously had enough!! I'm sorry!! No - NO!!" she screamed, becoming hysterical. Thrax grabbed her hand yet again and injected her arm. _

_Her screams of agony filled the room...._

Leah woke up with a start - she felt overwhelmed by the series of events she remembered from the past, from when she made her mistake: meeting Thrax. Leah hit her fists against her forehead. "Why? Why now all of a sudden?" she questioned herself irritably. The mind was very strange, that's all she could say; why did the memories choose to come flooding back at this point? It was too painful - remembering it all. Leah felt her arm and neck throb again underneath the bandages, she clenched her fists. Maybe it was something to do with the marks? Seeing as they were still there to remind her of it all - but then that was another question to be answered: why the marks came back in the first place?

Leah decided not to bother herself with these stupid questions at the moment and lay back down on the bed to get some sleep.

*---*

**Back in Leah's subconcsious**

_"You like this, don't you baby?" he said slyly, smirking. _

_"Well - it's not that, it's just - that chain is so ....peculiar..." said Leah. _

_"And I guard it with my life..." said Thrax, chuckling._

_"Is it that important?" said Leah, raising an eyebrow to him._

_"Yes."_

"How important?" 

_Thrax chuckled again, wrapping the chain around Leah's neck and pulling her close to him._

_  
"Well, baby...let's just say whoever tries to take it from me - it will be the last thing they'll ever do.." said Thrax. _

_*---*_

"_Oh...it__'__s that chain you were showing me on Sunday,__"__ said Leah, suddenly remembering how scared she felt after the story he had told her about his victims. __"__Th-Thrax...how exactly do you manage to get these DNA beads in the hypothalamus?__"_

_Thrax raised an eyebrow at her. __"__I break the container they__'__re in..__"_

_*---*_

_Like it,__"__ said Thrax, twirling it around his finger. _

"_What is it?__"__ said Leah. _

"_It__'__s a chain filled with the DNA beads from my victims, very precious they are to them, they__'__re kept up in the hypothalamus. Snatch one of these babies and my victims heat up like a sidewalk on a summer day,__"__ said Thrax, smiling proudly at the chain. _

_*---* _

_Now - you're next baby..." said Thrax, tightening his grip around her neck. She coughed, saliva running out from her mouth, she clawed at his hands, trying to pry them off of her neck. She spotted the chain and grabbed it off of his hands. _

_"You want this so bad - then go FETCH!" said Leah, she threw the chain away, it hurtled down towards the beaker of alcohol - lost forever._

_*---*_

_"Well, when Thrax threw me down off the eye, I was hurtling down towards that beaker of alcohol and grabbed onto the edge of it, preventing myself from falling into the liquid. I was hanging there for quite a while - thinking about what to do, when all of a sudden I saw that chain falling down towards me, I caught it just before it landed into the alcohol and pulled up to safety, I jumped down onto the tray and wondered how I'd get back to Frank. Suddenly one of the nurses picked up the tray in time and I was close enough to jump down onto one of Frank's shoes. I made it back to the mouth safely and returned that baby back to the Hypothalamus!" said Ozzy proudly. _

_That chain.... so peculiar... _

_*---*_

That Chain! Leah woke up yet again from her sleep, she looked at her clock; it was 3:45 am. She rubbed the bridge of her 'nose' and dwelled back on the series of events from the past she dreamt of - the chain...

"I wonder... do they still have it kept up in the Hypothalamus?" Leah asked herself quietly. She didn't know why, but she was very keen on getting the chain back - she needed to go down to the Hypothalamus and ask, getting permission from Tom Colonic of course. Leah heard footsteps in the hall again and whispers:

"Rex - have you seen my nightgown?" Roxy whispered.

"Uh - I think it's still in the bathroom where you left it." said Rex, also whispering.

"Oh good - ... I hope it's not wet." Leah heard Roxy go open the door to the bathroom. "Shit it is - ah well, I'd better leave on the radiator to dry off."

"God I'm tired.. want some coffee?" said Rex.

"Nah - caffeine keeps me awake."

"Really? I need caffeine to help me sleep.."

"Strange - I always thought caffeine kept people awake."

"Not for me."

Leah listened to them talk for a long while until Roxy headed straight back to bed and Rex went back to his bedroom with his coffee. The house was once again silent - depressing for Leah. She lay back down on the bed and went to sleep.

~---~

It was 8:00 am the next day when Leah got up, she changed out of her "pyjamas" into a turtle-neck purple sweater and black jeans - perfect for hiding the bandages that covered those ugly looking marks. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Ozzy was awake; chatting to Drix, they were surprised to see Leah up early today.

"Hey Leah, you're up early today!" grinned Ozzy, patting the seat beside him.

"I'm just going somewhere today, so I thought it was essential to be up early," said Leah sitting down on the seat and giving Ozzy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh? Where are you going?" Ozzy asked her.

"I'm just heading down to Cerrebellum Hall - I wanna talk to Tom Colonic about something," said Leah uneasily.

"A'ight, that's cool," said Ozzy, smiling. Leah wasn't sure whether he believed her or not, after what she did to him she wondered if he even trusted at all! She cleared her throat and got up from her seat.

"Well - um, I-I'm just gonna go know, ok?" said Leah giving Ozzy another kiss on the cheek.

"Sure thing, baby - I'll see you later," said Ozzy. Leah smiled at him and exited the house.

Drix stared at Ozzy. "If I'm not mistaken you don't trust her do you?"

"The hell are you talkin' 'bout Drips? Of course I trust her!"

"It's - whatever -," sighed Drix. "I was just curious is all. After what happened last year I figured you couldn't trust her as much anymore."

Ozzy groaned. "'Kay fine you got me, I'm just a little worried is all. But I'm trying to trust her one hundred per cent! I don't think Leah's being untrustworthy - she's only going down to talk with the Mayor!"

"Ok you've made your point - I was just being silly." said Drix bring his empty cup of coffee to the sink.

_Even though I don't trust her one hundred per cent - I still want to. _

_I want to be able to trust her.... _

_Starting right now..._

The weather was even colder today as Leah headed down to Cerrebellum Hall, the cold wind blew wildly in her face; tossing her hair back. She entered Cerrebellum Hall and made her way to the Tom Colonic's office; she knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Tom opened it and smiled when he saw her.

"Ah, good morning Leah, what brings you here?" said Tom, letting her in.

"Good morning, sir, um - I was just wondering, out of curiousity - uh - is- is that chain still there?" she blurted out idiotically.

Tom blinked in confusion. "Um, chain?"

"I-I'm sorry - what I meant was the DNA chain Thrax had - is it still kept in the Hypothalamus? Or do one of the cells that work there have it kept somewhere else?"

"Oh! Right - that chain, well; I asked one of the cells that work there to keep it in the Hypothalamus but I'm not sure where they've kept it. I'll give you permission to go down there yourself and ask them."

"Thanks sir," said Leah, smiling.

"You're welcome. Um, I'm just curious as to why you want it though?" Tom asked her.

Leah felt her heart thumping underneath her jumper. "Well - it's really for personal reasons - I just wanted to see it once more." said Leah, blushing.

"All right - well, I don't want to keep you waiting, I'll see you later then."

"Yes - bye, sir." Leah headed out of the office and towards the elevator that would lead her to the Hypothalamus. She breathed slowly, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal - she couldn't give Tom Colonic a reasonable answer as to _why_ she wanted the DNA chain when she didn't even really know herself. She arrived at the Hypothalamus and opened the door that read: **Do Not Enter. Authorized Cells only. **

The cells that worked there stared in surprised as Leah entered the room. One cleared his throat.

"Um, you can't come in here, Miss," he said, trying to sound stern.

"I have permission from Tom Colonic to be here - I need to ask you to do me a favour," said Leah calmly.

"A favour? What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I'm wondering if you could give me that DNA chain you kept here? I just wanted to bring it back to Officer Jones - he said he needed it for investigation," Leah lied, the cell looked surprised.

"Oh - Officer Jones? Oh well yes, of course, right this way," he said walking over to one of the large cabinets, he opened it up and took out the now empty DNA chain and handed it to Leah. "Here you are, it's a peculiar object if I say so myself."

"Yes, it is. Thank you," said Leah, smiling at him.

"No problem, if Officer Jones needs it then it must be important," said the cell, he then continued with his work.

Leah exited the Hypothalamus, made her way out of Cerrebellum Hall and headed straight home.

*---*

Leah hid the DNA chain in the pocket of her jeans as she entered the house, Roxy and Toxin were in the kitchen playing cards and the men were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Roxy, Toxin - where's the guys?" Leah asked them, kicking off her shoes.

"Oh them - they went over to vist Harry and Gerry - they're having a 'Guys Only Meeting' as Rex and Ozzy like to call it. I think they're trying to get us back from when we left them all alone in the house," giggled Roxy.

"Men are so immature," sighed Toxin, placing down a card. "Pick up two cards, Roxy."

"Oh darn it."

"I'm just gonna be in my room ok? I'll be down in a while," said Leah heading up the stairs, she sauntered into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Leah felt the chain in her pocket and pulled it out, looking at it close up for the first time in one year, it _was_ peculiar. With it empty slits, it looked dead. Leah held it up, letting it fall down to its full length, looking at how long it was reminded her of how Thrax used to wrap it around her neck...

"_Looks good on you, babeh, you wear it well...__"_

Leah didn't know what came over her but the next thing she knew, she found herself putting the chain around her neck - almost like it was a necklace of somesort. She stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror, staring at the chain and how it looked on her. Thrax was right - it _did_ look good.

Leah suddenly shot back into her senses and yanked the chain off, throwing it down on the carpet. She recoiled as if it were a hissing viper, what had gotten into her all of a sudden? Putting that chain on and bringing back those memories. Leah gritted her teeth and snatched up the chain, shoving it into the drawer of her cabinet behind her underwear and bras.

"Why can't you just fuck off!" Leah hissed storming out of her bedroom and heading downstairs.

_Why I ever wanted that chain is a mystery to me - but I won't give into it! I won't admit that miss him! _

_I don't and that's the end of it... _

_Ozzy is my future right now - he's the one that's worth it all... _

_Not someone who treated me so terribly_

_Not someone who kills... _


	4. Chapter 4: Murder

**Chapter 4**

It was hard to believe that in four weeks time it will be Christmas - Roxy made sure that everyone knew this from what Leah heard when she entered the kicthen this morning.

Roxy was flipping pancakes, chatting enthusiastically about Christmas.

"Four weeks, guys! _Four weeks_! Can you actually believe it? Cuz I know I can't! Just like I can't believe a whole year has gone by so fast - two years this coming New Year's!" said Roxy, sliding one of the pancakes into a plate nearby and passing it down to Rex. "It's just all so exciting!"

"Just as long as you don't yell 'Merry Fuckmas' in public again it's all cool by me," laughed Ozzy.

"Oh you know me - I like to annoy you."

"Why Merry Fuckmas?" asked Rex, laughing.

Roxy shrugged. "I dunno - random bad-language moment? It annoyed him anyway." She spotted Leah coming in and smiled, blowing a kiss at her. "Pancake, Leah?"

"No thanks, Roxy," said Leah tiredly, she plumped herself down on the chair beside Ozzy.

"Nice bed hair, Leah!" grinned Ozzy. Leah stuck out her tongue at him.

"You know you like it anyway, baby," said Leah jokingly.

Ozzy winked at her. "Oh yeah, babeh, definitely! It reminds me of the way your hair looks after sex!" said Ozzy flirtingly, giving Leah his most charming smile; making her giggle.

"Please don't tell me you're horny now, Jones," Leah laughed, placing down a cup of coffee on the table.

"Per-lease - you know me, I'm always horny baby," joked Ozzy, leaning back on his seat.

"Durr hurr hurr," came the sarcastic jokey laugh from Leah.

Ozzy responded by sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. Leah laughed.

Roxy slided the last cooked pancake onto a plate and sat down with her cup of coffee. "Soo - anyone up for a stroll down by the Kidneys?" she asked, picking up the jar of maple syrup and pouring some onto her pancakes.

"Can't - we have stuff to do today, don't we fellas?" said Ozzy, glancing at Rex and Drix.

They both looked confusingly at Ozzy. "Do we?" they asked in unison.

Ozzy glared at them.

"Oh - right - _that_ stuff we have to do!" said Rex pathetically, suddenly remembering what it was. The three men simultaneously got up from their seats.

"Sorry to leave you ladies so soon, but we best be on our way!" said Drix cheerily.

"See ya later, you two!" Ozzy called, getting ready to open the front door.

"We'll be back soon enough!" said Rex, following Ozzy and Drix out the door.

Leah and Roxy both exchanged confused looks and had a quiet little giggle.

"Wonder what they're up to.." said Roxy between chews.

"I haven't the slightest idea," said Leah, sipping her coffee and chewing on a slice of toast. She wasn't really hungry, but thought it safe to have some food just in case Roxy and the others get all suspicious and start asking her numerous questions.

It wasn't a bad day outside for a stroll - as Roxy suggested - down at the Kidneys. Leah decided she might take up that offer after all.

"How about you, me and Toxin go for that walk down at the Kidneys instead? Just us girls since the boys are too 'busy' with whatever the hell it is they need to do," said Leah.

Roxy beamed. "Yeah, sure! That'll be great! Who needs 'em anyways - we women can have fun without them!" she joked, giggling.

"Absolutely!" said Toxin, grinning.

"Well then, let's go!" said Roxy, pulling the two by the hand and rushing out the door, heading straight for their long walk down the Kidneys. It was a beautiful day for a walk for sure, for once Leah felt happy as the wind rushed through her hair and felt the coolness of the air on her face. They finally arrived at the Kidneys, Roxy breathed in the freshness of the air and smiled.

"Mmm - yeah, that's good," said Roxy, grinning.

Leah also breathed in the air's freshness and felt a sense of relaxation rush throughout her body, it was a wonderful sensation. Something she hadn't felt in a long while since she had a lot of worries on her mind. Toxin looked around at the scenery, a little smile played upon her lips.

"Frank's one city, huh?" she said, impressed.

"And you can see why we try so hard to protect it," said Roxy, stretching her arms. "No goddamn virus's gonna take this body down! No fuckin way!" she looked over at Toxin. "But I trust you anyway, so don't worry."

"haha I know, I have no intention on taking this body down anyway. My virus days are over."

"For real?" said Leah.

"For real."

Leah smiled at her, actually releaved that there was one virus that proved not all viruses were bad and that they could change if they wanted to.

_If only Thrax would change. If only he could see that death isn't always gotta be his job._

"Leah? You coming?" said Roxy heading down the path in front of them.

Leah snapped out of her thoughts quickly. "Oh - sure," she said running after them.

"What's up? You seem so distracted." said Roxy.

"She's probably thinking about Ozzy." Toxin teased.

"Oh really!" giggled Roxy. "Sex good then?"

"Shut up," laughed Leah.

_You guys are so so wrong...why can't I get him out of my head?_

"We're baaaa-aaack!" called Ozzy as he entered the house alongside Drix and Rex.

"Took your time didn't you?" laughed Roxy, putting on the kettle for coffee. She looked down at a present Ozzy was holding. "Ohh? A present hmm?"

Ozzy turned bright red. "It's a christmas gift," he lowered his voice. "For Leah."

"Aww, how sweet. What is it?"

"It's... a surprise ok!" said Ozzy turning bright red, Rex and Drix started snickering.

"Haha ok then, I'll wait until Christmas."

Rex sat at the table with Ozzy while Drix went searching around the room for something, he scratched his head.

"Have you seen Dander?" he asked.

"He's asleep upstairs in my room, unfortunately he's grown rather fond of my bed sheets..try and make him stay in your room will you Drix?" said Roxy, pulling out a few cups from the cabinet.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I'll try and keep away from your room." said Drix, heading off upstairs to get Dander.

Ozzy looked around, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Where's Leah and Toxin?" Ozzy asked.

"Leah's in her room and Toxin went out for a while." said Roxy, pouring coffee into the cups.

"Ah ok...Leah's always in her room nowadays.."

"Yeah, it's weird. She's changed a lot since what happened."

Ozzy frowned, gritting his teeth. "I could just kill him for that, after what he put her through! Why the fuck don't they kill him?"

"Because Leah never wanted him dead, and Kayley won't go against her wishes."

"Fuck's sake, Thrax didn't do Leah a favour by torturing her!"

"I know.. but let's forget about it for now ok?" said Roxy, trying to keep the peace and to make sure they never mention the past again.

"Fine.." Ozzy agreed angrily.

The two remained silent, Rex just drank his coffee without a word spoken. He didn't want to be part of this convo.

_"He hasn't changed I'm telling you.. he's just become more aggravated. He wants to see you, that's basically all he asks for." _

Leah had called Carl, she needed to know what was going on with Thrax, the need to know had been eating at her.

"But- but why? Why does he want to see me?" she asked desperately.

_"I have no idea why, he won't say. No matter how many times we ask him. He just won't tell us anything."_

"Oh god..." Leah groaned, burying her face in her free hand. "Maybe...maybe I should go pay him a visit...before you guys come down here."

_"I don't know Leah.. maybe. It might calm him down or either give us an answer to why he wants to see you.."_

"So..I should then shouldn't I? I'd better go then... it's gonna drive me insane if I don't know why he wants to see or even talk to me."

_"I don't know either, but let's just wait awhile before having a straight out answer. You don't wanna end up regretting visiting him.."_

"I guess, God I just wish I knew what's up with him, and what the hell he wants!"

_"Calm down, Leah. We don't know what he wants or what's wrong with him. We just have to wait and see."_

"I guess you're right...listen, I'll talk to you later ok? Ozzy's probably wondering where I am."

_"Ok then, take care Leah. Bye!" _

"Bye." Leah smiled, hanging up, she put the phone down and went downstairs into the kitchen. Ozzy stared at her.

"Was that yo' momma on the phone? You did tell her I was taking care of you? I don' want her on my case again. She sure doesn't like me an' no offence but I don't really like her either." Ozzy said, grimacing at the thought of Leah's mom.

Leah laughed, cocking one eyebrow. "Keep your pants on Ozzy, it wasn't my mom, it was just Carl."

"Oh, right right, good-good. What'd he want?" Ozzy breathed out with relief, hesitantly repeting words with no reason whatsoever. Leah smirked, trying to hide yet another laugh that threatened to slip through her lips.

"Mm, he just was asking me how we all were and when he and Kayley were coming." said Leah, coughing a little to disguise the laugh.

"A'ight, cool. So when are they comin' down?"

"Sometime during Christmas."

Drix beamed. "That sounds splendid. All of our dearly beloved friends together to enjoy the festive holiday, exchanging gifts and singing carols shall be splendid indeed!" said Drix, his own eyes sparkly.

Ozzy gave him a look which only showed how weird he thought Drix was right now. "Yeah, whatever." he gave a long yawn, stretching his arms. Listen I'll be heading off to bed, need to get some shut-eye after our day out. Night guys, night baby," said Ozzy, giving Leah a kiss and heading upstairs.

Roxy and Rex mumbled something about heading off to bed as well and retreated upstairs. Leah heard the bedroom door close, she also swore she'd heard a tiny little click, indicating that they had locked the door. Sleeping sure as hell wasn't on their minds. (how kinky)

Drix eventually went upstairs to bed as well, God help him if he hears noises tonight, Leah was left alone in the kitchen. She decided to put the kettle on for coffee, not liking the idea of going upstairs and catching a few strange noises from Rex's room. Mind you, she wouldn't have minded getting it on herself with Ozzy, but she wasn't in the mood tonight. Something was on her mind, or more like some_one_. She sighed heavily, just wanting to forget about him. Why did this have to haunt her? Why couldn't she just be happy back with her normal life and the man she loved most?

Only it seemed like this wasn't enough to make her forget...

It was dark, cold, and frosty outside. Toxin was perched up on a brick wall, taking in the sweet fresh air as it blew in her face and through her hair, nothing could have been any calmer than this. There was so much on her mind, she didn't know where to start with the many thoughts that piled in in her head. Why she had this sudden feeling of...revenge? No, no it couldn't be that, could it? She didn't want to believe it. She was happy with things the way they were, she had people that loved and care about her. She wouldn't change that for anything.

Something sharp and hard struck her at the back of the head, she jerked her upper body forwards, her hair falling around her face. It wasn't that painful, but the shock from it was quite overwhelming. She heard the sound of another rock being scraped up from the ground.

"You- you stinking bitch! What the hell d'you think you're doing back here? Haven't you done enough to this body? You've caused enough problems as it is! Go drop dead!" a she-cell yelled from behind her, she let fire of the rock she had in her hand, hitting Toxin in the same spot on her head. "No one mights a reminder of the past! No one wants to remember you and what you did!"

"Then why don't you go DIE!" Toxin spat, turning around as quick as a wink and tackling the she-cell to the ground. "If you won't accept me then you might as well kiss the ground you lie on! No one wants to remember what I did, then they might as well forget it! I'm different now! I'M DIFFERENT!" she kicked the she-cell's face repeatedly, smashing her teeth and crushing her face, the force of her kick was overpowering, suddenly her kicks changed to stomps and she continueously screamed "I'M DIFFERENT", becoming hysterical, tears swimming in her eyes, her breath becoming rasp. She continued stomping on the she-cell's face until she noticed a pool of fresh blood forming and her shoe was a new shade of red. She blinked and looked down, her heart stopping. The she-cell lay motionless in her own pool of blood, unrecognisable as her face was completely mishapen and crushed, covered in blood and bits of her teeth scattered across. It was horror, looking at this horrible sight right before her eyes. She backed away slowly, looking around to see if there were any witnesses. No one was there. No one had seen what she'd done. She ran, off into the cold night.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Chapter 5**

_Cool.. you just gotta keep cool... _

_Keep COOL? How can I do that, I just killed someone! I just lived up to what used to be! A cold-blooded killer! _

Toxin stopped running as she reached a secluded forest, her heart thumping against her sides, her breathing increased, her head hurt a lot. She had no idea what got over her, but what made it worse is that she craved to see more innocent blood spilt. She craved to gain that excitement as she stepped on peoples' blood-soaked bodies. She craved to kill _again_.

But she couldn't do this alone...she wanted someone, someone in particular, to help her. Guilt stabbed her heart, but she ignored it. Something evil came over her, and she didn't know how she'd ever be able to control it... It didn't matter now, she needed to get to Shane at once. And so she headed off north, to the ear, her closest exit.

She arrived a half an hour later at the ear, guards patrolled the area, on the look out for any unwanted immigrants and such. Toxin strolled casually up towards them, they spotted her and frowned.

"You have a pass with you, miss?" one of them asked.

"No, but you're gonna let me pass!" she demanded, landing a swift kick to the guard's groin, causing him to double-up and keel over in pain. His colleagues quickly dived into action and attacked, Toxin was just as quick to fight back and succeeded with minor injuries to her arm. She walked passed the unconscious bodies and broke through the barrier, making her way out of the ear. She noticed that Shane was beside Frank, it seems that she was helping him make dinner (a healthy one by the looks of it, as Shane was peeling carrots). She clambered down on Frank's shoulder and studied the distance from his shoulder to Shane's. Toxin stepped back a good bit and broke into a full-speed run and jumped as soon as she reached the edge, she landed on Shane's shoulder, stumbling a bit from the force of the jump, and made her way into the city through Shane's ear.

It hadn't changed from the last time she was here, which was almost two years ago, she sneaked passed security as she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself and made her way to the Police Station, she wasn't gonna hesitate and give up now. She'd have to kill every cop in sight if it meant getting what she came for. She opened the door and was surprised that no one immediately tried to attack her, she walked up to a cop at the desk.

"Oh, hello...you're Toxin right?" the cop asked, cocking one brow.

"Yes.. I've come here to pay a visit to the lethal virus, Thrax." she said calmly.

He raised his eyebrow once more and finally backed away from the counter. "Follow me." he said bluntly, the sound of his keys rattling as he moved towards the door. She followed him down the path towards the regular jail cells, he stopped at another door and unlocked it, obviously this was the restricted section where they kept lethal viruses, as he was re-locking the door Toxin jumped into action and smashed the cop's head hard against the door, leaving a trail of blood against it as he slid down, unconscious. She snatched the keys from his hand and made her way down the corridor, peeking in at each locked room from the small window on the door. It was the last one on the left where Thrax was kept, she shoved the key into the lock and unlocked the door, Thrax looked up, surprised to see that it wasn't a cop. Though the room was pretty dark so he had no idea who this person was as her form was completely unidentifiable in the dark.

"Leah?" he asked, uncertain.

"I'm not your Leah." came the harsh reply, Toxin walked up to him, grabbing hold of the shackles on his hands and unlocking them, then starting on the ones around his ankles. Thrax then could see her face clearly.

"It's you..the one that was with Leah that night..." said Thrax, frowning.

"The name's Toxin," she said, backing away to give him some space as she set him free.

"Why are you helping me escape?" he asked, rubbing his wrist where the shackle used to be.

"Because I've come to the conclusion that Frank needs to die..." she said coldly.

"I see...I like the way you think.." said Thrax, smirking, placing a claw under her chin. She couldn't help smiling back.

"We've gotta stay undercover for a while here, until we sort out a plan. First thing's first, let's escape through the back. It'll draw less attention, and the walls out here aren't as strong." said Toxin. Thrax extended his left claw and melted a large hole in the wall, large enough for the both of them to escape through it. They disappeared into the darkness, leaving only evidence of what they had done behind them.

****

7:30pm: Diaphragm, Frank City

Police bent over and took snapshots of the dead she-cell, Ozzy scratched his head, confused. Leah, Rex, Roxy and Drix were all standing by in horror, also confused.

"Who could have done such a thing?" said Drix, looking away from the gruesome sight before him.

"Some crazed lunatic no doubt," said Ozzy, pacing up and down.

"It's just so horrible.." said Leah, wrapping her arms tightly around each other.

"Don't worry, we're gonna fuckin solve this crime scene for sure," said Ozzy determinedly. He looked back at the corpse and grimaced. "What the actual fuck! That is messed up shit right there!"

"Ozzy will you stop freaking out!" said Drix irritably.

"Like hell I'm gonna stop - do you see this motherfucking shit right in front of you?"

"I see it! I get it all right! Just stop freaking out and let's all just go home and calm down! We'll figure this out, just let's not think about it at the moment," said Drix angrily.

"Drix is right, let's just go back ok?" said Roxy unnervingly.

Ozzy bit his lip and sighed, "Fine. Fine! We'll just discuss it at home then, this kinda sick fuck right here just really bothers me y'know? We haven't had a murder like this in some time now, actually, it isn't even that common anymore...it's just really suspicious..."

"Well, neither of us like it so can we just leave?" said Leah, pleadingly.

"Ok, let's go."

All five of them left the police to their work and made their way back home. Where they at least thought they were safe, for now.

**11:00 pm: Kidney region, Shane City. **

Thrax peeked out through the shabby curtain, checking if anything that was likely to ruin their plan was out there. He sighed.

"We can't incubate here for long, police obviously already know I've escaped." said Thrax, pullng the curtains shut and pacing up and down.

"I know, that's why we're going back to Frank. To incubate there until we sort out a plan," said Toxin, resting on one of the couches, her arm perched upon it, her head resting against her hand. She watched Thrax pacing. "Calm down, we'll be out of here as soon as possible, just relax for a while. Enjoy your...company.." she added seductively.

Thrax stopped at looked over at her. A little smirk played upon his lips.

"You're right, babeh. I should enjoy my...company. After all, being locked up in that jail for almost two years has certainly deprived me from something...I kinda miss screwing my baby though..." said Thrax, placing his index claw underneath Toxin's chin.

"Well, you've got another baby here to be screwing, and she ain't gonna protest," said Toxin, pulling him towards her, her lip crushing against his.

It wasn't long before both of them were completely bare, Thrax thrusting his throbbing member inside Toxin and fondling her soft breasts.

"Fuck, it feels so good after such a long time. Makes me feel like a fucking virgin again," said Thrax, between thrusts.

"You better last long then," said Toxin, breathing heavily.

"Oh, I will, babeh." Thrax smirked.

It was gonna be a long night for sure.


End file.
